My Savior
by AuthorMcFee4
Summary: Ever since her mother died, Liz's dad has been nothing but cruel to her, and it's getting worse. After transferring schools, again, she meets a boy named Seth. However, there is way more to him than it seems. How will Liz face being thrust into a world of supernatural creatures? Twilight crossover/back story for Liz and Patty...LizXOC


**_Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic and I think this story is going to be really good! ShadowHunter KaliGurl has been writing this story in a Rated M Twilight Fic, but decided to hand it over to me. I am free to do whatever I would like to do to it, and intend to do as such, though there really isn't a ton I changed in the chapters she left me. I hope you guys enjoy it! There's a lot of drama to come so watch out!_**

**_WARNING! HEED THE RATING! HEAVY ABUSE AND VIOLENCE! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...at all...especially not this chapter. All recognized content belongs to it's respected owner(s)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"WAKE UP, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF CRAP!"

I shot out of bed as fast as I could, which, at 5 in the morning, was not all that fast, really. I soon realized getting up that fast was _not _a good idea. As I was slapped in the face with an immense sense of vertigo, I swayed a bit on my feet, angering the man even further.

"You can't even stand up right! What's wrong with you?!" He slurred. Taking a large swig from the bottle in his left hand, his beady eyes raking her body from head to toe. He then, grabbed a handful of my dirty, blond hair, dragging me across my room and into the filthy hallway. "Clean this up and meet me downstairs in an hour." He snarled, malice hanging on to every word.

I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "Yes sir." I replied, speaking as softly as possible. I waited until his grimy, monstrous hand released my hair and the sound of his footsteps disappeared downstairs before scrambling into the broom closet to collect supplies.

This whole episode was nothing new to me. My dad is always drunk nowadays…has been ever since her mom died 9 and a half years ago. I remembered that day as if it were just yesterday, the day my life took a nasty turn for the worse.

_**Flashback**_

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" I belt out, looking out the window, towards the pointed top of the Stratosphere._

"_MOM, DAD, pleeeeease tell her to be quiet! She's driving me NUTS!" My big brother, Alec, complained to my parents. He had midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes. Never wearing anything but faded black sweaters and dark jeans. Although everyone at school thought he was emo and depressed, he was always smiling and joking around his friends and family. _

"_Oh, hush, Alexander, she's just enjoying the moment. Let her be." Mommy scolded him. She and Daddy's hands were intertwined on the center console, their wedding bands sparkling in the diminishing sunset. Daddy's dark hair, much like Alec's, was in a beautiful stark contrast with the vibrant oranges of the impending dusk. Unlike Daddy's, Mommy's hair almost matched the deep colors of the setting sun. Everyone said I got my hair from her, but I always thought she was way prettier than me. _

_I had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a boat load of freckles. Everyone at school called me "Leprechaun" because I was so short and my favorite color was green.__ I didn't mind, but sometimes it got annoying. My sister, on the other hand, couldn't stand it when others would pick on me. Even though she was younger, she always tried to protect me._

_I stuck my tongue out at my brother who just glared at me mockingly then, stuck his tongue out for good measure. After a few seconds, we burst into a round of uncontrollable laughter, clutching our stomachs and nearly falling over in our seats. Mom and Dad joined a few minutes later and we were all a big bunch of cackling hyenas._

"_Daddy, look out!" I screeched_

_I watched in slow motion as a midnight blue Chevy came barreling through the intersection at top speed and straight into the left side of our white minivan. Mommy screamed as our car started tilting to one side, overturning and rolling down a grass embankment. I turned to look at Alec, crying out in pure shock and horror. The car had come to a stop, upside-down in the field, causing all of us to hover in midair, belted in by the seatbelts. _

_Alec was so pale, the left side of his face had a trail of blood trailing from his hairline to his chin, his hair matted with blood. His arm was twisted in an angle that should not be possible. Daddy was no better; his chest had a deep cut across the front, a deep crimson stain down his entire white dress shirt. His left leg was drenched as well, the source of the blood unknown to me at the time. Momma's seatbelt had come undone at some point so she was lying on the roof of the car. There was glass everywhere, sticking in her hair, arms, and all over her chest. My head hurt as well as my side. I, too, had glass in my hair and all over my new purple dress. I realized I couldn't move my arm, and that thought alone terrified me._

"_Lizzy, look at me, Darling." I heard my Momma say. I turned my head to see her looking at me with pleading eyes. "Don't cry, Baby. You're going to be okay. You're going to grow up and go to school. You'll get married and have babies. You're going to be happy. I love you, Honey. Please, don't give up. Take care of your Daddy for me. We love you so much. __**I **__love you so much." She looked at me with so much love in her eyes, smiled, let one tear escape her eye, and close her eyes. I noticed her chest stop moving and started screaming and crying at the top of my lungs._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY, MOMMY'S NOT MOVING! DADDY, DO SOMETHING! DADDY!" I cried, kicking, trying to escape from the confines of my seat belt._

"_Oh my God, someone call the police! Are you okay sweetie? The ambulance should be on their way any minute now, you're gonna be okay!" I heard a gruff, female voice say softly. My car door opened and I felt a pair of warm arms pull me out of the car before I fell into the darkness._

_**End Flashback**_

My Brother had died instantaneously. He hit his head pretty hard on impact; the doctors said there was nothing they could have done to save him. My father was lucky, the doctors said. There was a cut on his left thigh 1 inch away from the artery, which, if lacerated, would have killed him. The cut on his chest was just from the glass and was no more than an inch deep. The doctor said he really had it good. My mother, on the other hand, was a completely other story. The glass had severed an artery really close to her heart and one shard even got into her blood stream and got lodged in her heart. A very excruciating death, the doctors had told my dad. The worst of my injuries was my broken arm. I had a nasty bruise on my head and a shard of glass in my side, but that was it. I thank God everyday that Patty wasn't in the car with us that day. Dad doesn't really bother her that much, he treats her right. I'm glad she's safe for now.

I felt the tears in my eyes and quickly brushed them away and got back to work, trying to distract myself before I started sobbing. He always hated it when I cried. He said it made me weak. I got started on the hallway, scrubbing the alcohol and dirt out of the carpet and drywall. Once I finished with the hallway, I moved on to the bathroom, my room, the "guest room" (it used to be my brother's), and then finally tackling the master bedroom. When I was done, I checked the time to see I had 5 minutes left.

I crept into Patty's bright pink room, the door creaking as I closed it behind me. I tiptoed over to her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Wake up, you've got school today." I whispered in her ear. When I saw her gently sit up, and open her eyes, I left the room to get ready for the day.

I made my way to my bedroom to get cleaned up and head downstairs. I brushed my hair and teeth then headed to my very small wardrobe. I picked out a very simple pair of blue jeans, converse, and my favorite band Tee. I quickly put them on and walked out of my room with 2 minutes to spare. I then walked towards the stairs, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. But, that's kind of impossible now a days.

I finally reach the last step, my heart beating in my ears.

"Well there you are! Took you long enough." My father sneered gruffly, getting up out of his leather recliner.

I kept my eyes on the floor. He stumbled his way over to me and stared at my face. I stood, waiting for him to move for what seemed like ages. Finally, he raised his hand and slapped me hard against the face. I stumbled backward, my hands whipping up to cradle my cheek. He charged forward and kicked me hard in the stomach.

"Aah!" I cried out, doubling in on myself and gasping for air.

This went on for about 10 more minutes.

He grabbed a hold of my hair, again and growled into my ear, "Get up and pull yourself together for school. I don't have time for you today." Releasing my hair, he stumbled back into his office and slammed the door, taking his bottle with him.

I made my way upstairs, wincing every time I put weight on my ankle. He must have sprained it or something.I walked into my room and straightened out my clothing, brushed my hair again, and walked over to my bed. I knelt down in front of it, crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and bowed my head. _Dear God, where do I even start…I don't even know if I'm doing this right, but here it goes. Could you please help us get out of this place? I don't think I've ever done anything to deserve this. Could you at least tell me why this is happening to me? …I bet things don't work that way, though, do they? …could you send me a sign? Anything to help me out here. Death, an angel, a fairy godmother, SOMETHING. Please? Please help me. Amen._

With that, I left my room with my backpack and walked downstairs, ready to start my first day at La Push High School. This should be fun…

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? Review please!_**

**_~AuthorMcFee4_**


End file.
